A Bubblegum Crisis Christmas
by Linnafan
Summary: Need I say more


"Hey you guys that one over there looks like it might be a good one." Nene said pointing over to the tree in the corner of the lot. 

"How many more of these do we need to look at before she finds one she likes." Nigel said as he and Mackey climbed over some Christmas trees to get the one Nene was pointing at.

"I don't know." Mackey said. "But I'll bet it will be Christmas before she decides." 

"Its December 13th. If she cant make up her mind by the 25th I'll kill her." Nigel replied.

"I'll help you." Laughed Mackey. As the held up the tree for her. 

Priss, Linna, and Syila were standing next to Nene shivering in the snow and not at all happy with Nene being so picky.

"Nene its cold as hell out here will you just pick one already." Priss groaned.

"But I want it to be perfect." Nene said. Looking at the15th tree Nigel and Mackey were holding for her.

"That one looks good Nene." Linna said.

"But it's a little small." Was Nene's answer.

"NENE." They all wined.

"Nene you're getting it and that's final." Priss snapped 

"But Priss." Nene started. "Ok I'll take it." She said. Looking defeated.

"Thank God." Nigel and Macky said in unison.

They put the tree in the back of Nigel's truck next to the ones that Priss, Linna and Syila had picked out for themselves and headed home. After they had dropped off the trees to all there places they headed back to Syila's to decorate her tree that was to be placed in the Silky Doll.

"So Priss where is Leon I thought he was gonna help pick the tree?" asked Linna.

"He could not get off work. But he said he would try to be here to help." Priss said looking out the window hoping to see him pull up.

"Hey Priss." Nene said. "When is he gonna propose?"

"How should I know." Was the reply. 

"Well its been serious for what the past 2 years or so." Linna said.

"That's true Priss it has." Syila said with a smirk on her face.

"What is this gang up on Priss time or something?" Priss said halfway laughing.

The others all started laughing at the remark.

"Well I think its been long enough for you two to be married and have a kid on the way I think." Came a voice from behind them.

They all turned to look at the door just in time to see Leon smack Daley in the back of the head.

"Shut the hell up Wong." Priss and Leon said.

"They are just so prefect for each other aren't they." Linna Said to Nene and they both started to laugh.

Priss just ignored them and walked over to Leon and Daley. Not even slowing down she kicked Daley in the shin and pushed him out of the way.

"Your late Leon." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Hey don't I get a hug to." Daley said still holding his shin. 

"Not after what you said smart ass." Priss said looking at him with a smile on her face.

Priss and Leon left Daley holding on to his shin and walked over to join the others standing by the tree.

"So where do we start with the decorations?" Syila said.

"Let's have Nigel Mackey and Leon do the lights first." Nene said pushing Mackey forward.

Mackey Leon and Nigel went to work on the lights. It took a long time because it was a very large tree.

"Ok its finally finished." Leon said whipping the sweet off his forehead.

"Good I was starting to fall asleep." Linna joked. "Here Nene made some hot chocolate for you three."

"Oh cool thanks Nene." Mackey said taking a class from her.

"Ok now its our turn. Lets go girls." Syila said picking up a box of ornaments.

After about 10 minutes or so they were about finished except for the star. Priss walked over and picked it up.

"Leon give me a hand with this." She said.

Leon walked over to giver a boost so she could reach the top of the tree. 

"Hey Mackey." Nene whispered. "Check this out." 

Mackey turned around and saw Nene holding some mistletoe and he turned red. 

"No not for you." She whispered. "For them." 

She was pointing at Leon and Priss. They were standing in front of the tree with Leon's arm around Priss.

"Their gonna kill you." He whispered.

"I know but its worth it." She snickered as she walked toward them mistletoe in hand.

"Hey you two." Nene said.

Everyone turned to look at her. Priss and Leon just turned their heads to look at her. She was looking at them then she looked up. Leon and Priss looked up and saw the mistletoe over their heads.

"Oh that's fun.." Leon started to say. But Priss put her hands on his cheek and made him look at her. Then she put her lips on his. Leon turned red instantly. It was the first time Priss had kissed him in front of the others. In the two years they had been together.

"There I knew she could do it." Nene said.

A middle finger was the only reply she got from Priss. Leon just got redder. Finally Priss let Leon breathe and regain his true color.

"Wow now that was a kiss." Linna joked.

"Oh shut up Linna." Priss said. 

"Well it was." Syila said.

"You to Syila?" Priss said with a small surprised look.

"What cant I have some fun too?" Syila said.

"No you can't." Leon joked.

"Thank you Leon." Priss said. Smiling at Syila who just laughed and went and sat next to Nigel.

After about 20 minutes of normal talking. Leon stood up and set his hot chocolate down.

"Ok this is something I've been needing to do for a long time as you all know." He said turning to Priss and getting down on one knee.

"Priss Asagiri this is something I need to do." He said looking into her eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. " These past two years with you have been the best years of my life. I don't want those times to end." 

Priss turned red and started to cry.

Leon held the diamond ring in his hand.

"Will you marry me?" He asked hoping for the right answer.

"Of coarse I'll merry you." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Later that night Priss and Leon were standing in the doorway to the Silky Doll watching the snow fall.

"What took you so long?" Priss asked.

"I was weighting for tonight." He said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

(Author note: I'd first like to thank the creators of Pepsi. If not for them id have a hard time sitting in front of my computer for the 5 hours it took me to think this one up. Second the Aspirin Company I don't have a headache yet but I will so I'd like to thank them ahead of time. And lastly all the readers if not for you all there would be no point in writhing this. So thank you all. Rev. Joshua Hunt)


End file.
